Weapon
The following page is about all the weapons of S4 League. Each weapon has their own unique attributes that affect the gameplay of S4 League. Each of these weapons have their own playing style, making the game more intense (or boring) as the match progress. Every weapon can be equally as powerful if used correctly and is used in the right hands. Under the wrong hands, the weapons can ultimately lead to one's downfall, as well as failing to even enjoy S4 League. It is recommended to practice with the weapon in question, and become one with the weapon. With that in mind, the weakest weapon in the game can actually be the most powerful force you can have. Practice makes perfect, but does not make up for flawlessness. Information When you start S4 for the first time, you will be given a Training Homing Rifle, a Training Spy Dagger, a Earth Bomber and the Half-HP Mastery skill, each with unlimited use, except the Earth Bomber. Each character can hold up to three different weapons and one skill while playing. Each weapon has unique style of attacks and range. However, it is crucial for new players to choose weapons suited for their style of combat. Melee Weapons The next type of weapons are Melee Weapons, they specialize in close quarter combat (CQC). These weapons can be used in a Sword Match, which means all weapons, except the ones listed below, and certain skills are banned for the match. Gun weapons Rifle weapons Heavy Gun weapons Sniping Weapons These are special weapons that allow you to snipe from a short range or a long range by right clicking for a slight or large zoom, depending on the weapon itself. Mental Weapons The Mental weapons can pass through obstacles, allowing for maximum attack or support. The Mind Shock can damage enemies behind obstacles, however, its range is very limited and critical hits don't happen often. The Mind Energy can heal your allies when they need HP. Equipping this can also allow you to check your ally's HP. Installation Weapons Installation Weapons act as support weapon. The Sentry Gun can shoot nearby enemies. However it has limited use, and only one can be active per player, with three tries. The Sentry Nell does essentially the same thing, but enemies must be extremely close and it will stun them for a short period. Both require time to set up. They also have their own HP. You are allowed to equip both, but cannot have more than one sentry at any time. If you put a Sentry Gun, you cannot set up a Sentry Nell. If you set up an Sentry Nell, your Sentry gun will be destroyed. This applies both ways. If the user is killed, the sentry falls along with its user. Throwing Weapons Throwing Weapons are weapons that can be thrown into the field for a desired effect. Cut Weapons These are weapons that have been either removed in development, or scrapped before weapon's final release. Unique Weapons : For more information please visit the Unique Weapons page. There are some weapons with special looks. Although the looks are different, they function in the same fashion as the actual weapon it was based on. Unlike normal weapons, they are more powerful and always come with a Special Force Pack, unique to that weapon. There are also weapons that look normal, but come with the Special Force Pack. Force Packs separate unique weapons from normal ones. Chart The following is a toggleable chart for all the weapons of S4 League. This is based on the in-game shop. Trivia *S4 League used to have license tests for weapons. This means that before you can use the weapon, you must have the available license in order to you it. Think of it as a training session for the weapon. You must be certified before you can buy the weapon itself. **As there are no longer license tests, all available tests from the past have been scrapped. However, the room data for license tests still exist with S4's data. *After Patch 19, all players were given a Training Submachine Gun and Training Plasma Sword. *After Patch 33, all newly created players were given a Training Homing Rifle and Training Spy Dagger. **Any existing Training SMG and/or Plasma Sword still exist if a player did not drop them. *In Thailand and Taiwan server, all weapons have limited ammo. Notes Category:Weapons